1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone set and more particularly, to a Bluetooth earphone set, which can be selectively set between a first position to receive voice signal from a cell phone wirelessly and a second position to receive voice signal from a cell phone through a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 shows a conventional Bluetooth earphone set, which comprises a main unit 2 and an earphone 21 formed integral with the main unit 2. When in use, the earphone 21 is inserted into the user's ear, and the main unit 2 starts communication with the cell phone wirelessly subject to Bluetooth protocol. According to this design, the user's ear will feel uncomfortable when keeping the earphone 21 in the ear for a long period. Further, keeping the earphone 21 in the ear leaves a very bad impression to the beholder.
FIG. 12 shows another conventional design of Bluetooth earphone set. According to this design, the Bluetooth earphone set comprises a main unit 3, an earphone 32, a cable 31 connected between the earphone 32 and the main unit 3, and a microphone 311 mounted on the cable 31. This design of Bluetooth earphone set is comfortable in use. However, when the earphone 32 is not inserted into the user's ear, the cable 31 tends to be tangled.
Further, when the battery power of the main unit of either of the aforesaid two conventional earphone set designs is low, the Bluetooth earphone set must be recharged. During charging, the Bluetooth earphone set cannot be used. When the user is driving a car and when the Bluetooth earphone set is under charging, the user shall have to hold the cell phone for communication.